homeimprovementfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot/Script
Cast *Tim Taylor - Tim Allen *Jill Taylor - Patricia Richardson *Randy Taylor - Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Brad Taylor - Zachery Ty Bryan *Mark Taylor - Taran Noah Smith *Wilson - Earl Hindman Guest Cast *Al Borland - Richard Karn *Lisa - Pamela Denise Anderson *Phil (Handyman) - John Cothran, Jr. Script "Home Improvement" Season 1 intro plays. The series premiere opens in the living room, Tim is watching "Tool Time" on the TV. The "Tool Time" theme music plays. Lisa: the TV Binford Tools is proud to present Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor. Tim: the TV Thank you. Thank you very much. runs over to the backyard Tim: Hey guys! My show's on. Come on in and watch. is playing in the backyard. Tim opens the door Brad: No thanks. goes outside Randy: We're playing. Tim: Ohh. arrives with an ironing board Uh, Jill! I've gotta spot all warmed up on the couch. "Tool Time's" ready to begin. C'mon. Jill: Couldn't get the boys to watch, huh? Tim: They were a little busy. Jill: So am I. puts down the ironing board. Tim sits down on the couch Tim: Yeah, your loss. It's a great episode, classic. I was showing everybody how to install a deadbolt lock. Yeah! Tim: the TV I'm putting my toolbelt on. That's got that taken care of. There we go. Hear that snap? That means it's on. Tool tip, toolbelt fashion tip from old Tim: hike it up so you avoid that unsightly butt crack because who wants to see that! "Tool Time" audience laughs Cut to the "Tool Time" set. Tim: Oh, there's nothing like the feeling of raw hide and cold steel hanging on your hips. Hah. My wife says walks over to the tool rack and takes off an awl. Al is sweeping up behind the bench when I put on this bad boy, I turn into a wild, hairy, disgusting ape. Grunts Huh! Y'know, I don't think women understand the feeling of raw hide and steel vice gripping monkey pliers, dato head cut, flat jig, mitre jig, box hat, glue, Grunting ah-ah-ah! Busy day, today. Al and I are gonna roughen that house, salutes finish hanging that garage door, but first, we're gonna install a twin-cylinder deadbolt security lock in this door. Morning Al. Al: Morning Tim. brings the door over Tim: Always follow your instructions, always makes jobs a bit easier. We've already laid out with the template included in the kit where we're putting our holes. Using my awl here to set my drill. Alright Al, let's have the drill, please. bends over to get the drill Ow! Look at that butt crack you've got going there! stands up quickly and hitches up his jeans I think we ought to start today by spakling Al's butt crack shut, oh? holds up a can and scraper With new patch and paint butt crack filler putty! starts the drill and Tim backs away Hey, I smell voltage. I think it's time to drill. puts down the can Al: A-ya, right Tim. And, uh, we'll be using one-and-a-half inch auger bit. Tim: C'mon Al, that's a girl drill! We need a man drill, don't we? Al: B-but Tim, er, this is the proper tool. Tim: Yeah, I bet it is Al. Y'know men, when we want a job done right, and we want it done quick, what do we need? Audience: MORE POWER!! Tim: Darn right, more power! comes out and hands Tim an industrial drill Thank you Lisa. leaves Now there's raw power! starts the drill This is the Binford series Heavy Duty Variable-Speed Drill, double reduction spur gearing, fourteen-hundred r.p.m., six-point-eight amps! Grunting Ah-ah-ah! starts the drill again But you won't even be halfway through your aug before you hear this: makes a yapping mouth with his hand and speaks in a high squeaky voice Honey, shut that thing off, it's making too much noise. Grunting U-huh? Always let go of that first plate. Just makes her yell a little louder. Oh, here she comes now down the hall. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. Cut back to the TV screen in the living room. Tim: the TV, in the squeaky voice Hey, shut that thing off. Can't you hear that thing down the big bad road. Do you know what the problem is? Jill: Who's that supposed -- Tim: Startled -- hey! Jill: Is that supposed to be me? shuts the TV off Tim: No! That's not you. Jill: Oh, what a relief! Then who is it? Tim: That's, er, every wife! Jill: Oh, yeah, like, y'know, I happen to be a wife. Tim: Every wife but you. starts to tickle Tim and Tim pulls her onto the couch Stop it! You'll make me go to the bathroom. tickles Jill back Jill: No! Let me up! Let me up! buzzer buzzes Tim: No, you started this. You're staying right there. Jill: Laughing Oh, no! buzzer buzzes again No, really, I have a blouse in the dryer. I have to get that out. Let me go. pulls her up and Jill goes to the dryer Mark: outside Help! Jill: Tim, would you go see who's killing who out there? Tim: I can only imagine. Randy, what are you doing to your younger brother? goes to the side door Randy: I'm just hanging him from the jungle gym. Mark: Help! Tim: Don't do that. Cut to the backyard. is hanging from a rope round the climbing frame. Randy is holding the rope Randy: He likes it! Tim: Randy, you let go of that rope or I'm gonna hot glue your little head to the garage door! releases Mark Cut back to the living room. runs back inside with a football. Jill is ironing Jill: No running in the house! grabs Brad Tim: Brad! Cover the ball with both hands so you don't fumble. Go on. runs upstairs Jill: Tim. Tim: And do as your mother says; don't run in the house. I'll be back. Jill: Where are you going? Tim: Sears Summer Spectacular Sale! walks to the garage Jill: You can't go! I've got this job interview. Tim: What job interview? Jill: I've been telling you all this week. It's the personnel manager at King and Parkwell. Tim: You never told me about a job interview. Jill: Tim! Do you ever listen to me? It was the last thing that I said in bed to you last night. Tim: No, I believe, if you recall, the last thing you said to me in bed last night was "No!" pause Jill: You're thinking of tonight! smiles. Tim shakes his head Tim: laughing You split my sides, you really do! points at his side Is that my liver? Look at that! Look at that! Jill: Will you stop that. I've gotta be there in an hour and you've gotta stay here with these kids. Tim: Fine. I'll be back in twenty minutes. looks through the Seers catalogue Jill: Twenty minutes! Who are you kidding? You'll be down there drooling, fondling all the tools, your eyes bugging out. You don't even look at me like that. Tim: I would if you were two speeds and reversible! Jill: Tim. Tim: You won't even know I'm gone. walks over to the garage Jill: Tim! gets Tim's tape measure out of a drawer Walk out that door and this goes in the trash compactor. holds the tape measure over the trash compactor Tim: No! That's my Binford Power Tape with posi-toggle lock. Jill: Kiss it goodbye! drops it in and shuts the compactor. Tim comes back over Tim: Don't turn that thing on. Jill: Are you staying? Tim: Yes! God you're mean to me. kisses him. Tim opens the trash compactor Aw! There's food boogers all over it. takes out the tape measure Jill: Since you're staying, would you load the dishwasher? Tim: Why not, now that you've broken my spirit. washes the tape measure Jill: Tim! This job is important to me. Aren't you excited about me going back to work? Tim: Yeah, sure. Jill: him Yeah, sure. Could you maybe work up a little enthusiasm? Tim: I'm sorry honey. Gosh I'm excited, you wont be laying around the house, mouching out with the boys and me! slaps him Ow! Do the other side. does Ow, I'm your love slave! keeps slapping him. Randy enters Randy: Is it O.K. if I go over to Tommy's? Tim: What? Randy: Is it O.K. if I go over to Tommy's? Tim: Yeah, sure. bends to put a plate in the dishwasher Jill: Honey, honey, don't put that in the dishwasher. You have to rinse it off first. Tim: You've gotta wash the dish before you put it in the dishwasher? Jill: Yeah. That spray's not strong enough for egg yolk. packs up the ironing board Tim: It would be if we had a man's dishwasher. But no, you insisted on a lady's makes the yapping hand again softistic core series with little tiny buttons that no man can touch -- Jill: -- I am so sorry the grunting, hairy ape model was sold out. Grunts Ah! Tim: Grunts Uh! Jill: Just rinse the dishes. leaves studies the dishwasher Tim: Y'know, honey, I could fix the spray on this dishwasher. runs back in Jill: No, Tim! It's not broken! Tim: I know, it just needs "more power!" stands in front of the dishwasher Jill: Everytime you fix something, the fire department shows up! Tim: But this would be different because I've got this -- Jill: -- no! No! puts her hand over Tim's mouth I am not gonna let you ruin a perfectly good dishwasher just so you can get out your tools and play. Tim: Jill's hand Six horse -- Jill: -- no -- Tim: -- one -- Jill: -- no -- Tim: -- one -- Jill: -- no! Tim: Play? I host my own home improvement show. Jill: Don't - touch - the - dishwasher! leaves Tim: Jill Don't - touch - the - dishwasher! studies the dishwasher I'll show her. I'll strap that 0-4-27 sidearm V8 appears behind him on that son-of-a-b-word. Dual quads, headben header, this EKM, 700 horse, blowing everthing off every dish in there, including that little sissy flower pattern! Jill: I heard that! turns round Tim: Hey! This is my house, that is my dishwasher, and I will rewire it if I want to. Jill: No! You will not rewire it and screw it up like you did the blender. points at the blender End of discussion. walks off Tim: What is your problem with the blender? goes over to the blender It's the only blender on the block that can puree a brick! Cut to the living room, later that day. arrives wearing a suit Jill: Tim! I'm going to that interview. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Tim: Good luck honey, and remember what Newt Rockney said: Hit them low and hit them hard! Jill: I'll do that. kiss Oh, oh, oh, and remember honey, don't touch the dishwasher. Tim: Honey, I'm not one of the kids. You only have to tell me once. Jill: Yeah. leaves Cut to the backyard. is planing a door. Tim walks to the fence. Mark is sitting on the climbing frame Tim: Hey Wilson? Wilson: Hi Tim! Tim: I'm gonna rewire that dishwasher. Do you still have that compressor for sale? Wilson: No. no, no, no, traded that for a set of snow tyres and an accordion. Tim: Shoot! Wilson: Dishwasher broken, huh? picks up a football Tim: No, I'm just gonna show my wife who's man of this house. Wilson: Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm. comes over to the fence Tim: I told her I'm gonna rewire that dishwasher, she jumps all over me. Sometimes I don't know about her. Wilson: This isn't about her. Tim: It's not? Wilson: No, no, no, no. This is about you. The reason you're having problems with your wife is because you don't know who you are, as a man. goes back to his door Tim: I don't have a problem in that area, Wilson. comes back to the fence Wilson: Not what I mean, Tim. A lot of men feel lost, confused. You see Tim, the Industrial Revolution took the adult male out of the home. Boys were left without an older man to teach them how to be men. We need to get back to something more primitive. Attavistic. Tim: Grunting Oh-oh! Attavistic. Wilson: Hm. Tim: How d'you spell that? Wilson: Let's just say primitive. Tim: Alright. Wilson: Men need to spend more time around the campfire with their elders, like in ancient days, seeking wisdom, telling stories, sharing. Tim: Would these men all have to be naked? Wilson: No, no, no, that's optional. You see Tim, it's time for men to reclaim the male spirit. goes back to his door Tim: Grunting Yeah! And I'm gonna start by reclaiming that dishwasher. Mark! Get your brothers. We're off to Sears. blows into the football and makes a horn sound Hoo-ooo! goes inside Cut to the kitchen, later that day. and Brad are standing round a large box. Mark and Randy are sitting on the worktops Tim: Alright, we've gotta get this done before your mom gets home, O.K? Take a look at this bad boy. takes a compressor out of the box That's a Finley two-stage, five-horse, Blastmaster compressor. All through the inside is stainless steel diaphragm -- Randy: -- Dad, why are we doing this? Tim: Randy, it's a house full of men. We're reclaiming the male spirit. Huh? Brad: By working on a dishwasher? Tim: It's either that or sitting round a campfire telling stories, naked! laughs. Brad and Randy look at each other and then leave, fast! Hey, hey, hey, hey! goes after them Where are you guys going? I'm kidding around! lets them go Just you and me, Mark, unless you've got something else to do. Mark: No. I wanna be with you. takes off his T-shirt Tim: Great. looks at Mark What-what are you doing? Mark: Getting naked! Tim: You don't have to get all the way naked. A-alright. Let's have bare-chested men's work. takes off his sweatshirt Come over here. jumps down from the worktop and goes over to Tim Alright. Sit down here. crouches down Alright, first up, let's see them muscles. poses. Tim poses. Grunting Yay! Mark: Grunting Yay! Tim: does one arm. Grunting Ohh! Mark: does one arm. Grunting Ohh! Tim: does the other arm. Grunting Oh-oh-ohh! Mark: does the other arm. Grunting Oh-oh-ohh! Tim: Grunting Uhh-hhh? Mark: Grunting Uhh-hhh? Tim: Yeah, I think you're ready for your new pulls a toy toolbelt out of a bag "Hank the Handyman" toolbelt. puts the toolbelt on Mark Mark: Grunting Ohh! Tim: Hey, hey, alright, let's take a look at you. turns round Phew! Little baby butt crack there. adjusts Mark's jeans Alright. Number one rule in home repair is safety. We're gonna rewire a major appliance, we've gotta cut the electricity off, alright? and Mark go into the garage C'mon out here. Cut to the garage. and Mark enter. Tim turns on the lights Tim: There. That opens the fuse box is the fuse box. The electrical nerve center of our house. Mark: Wow! Tim: You're darn right, wow. But now we don't have to cut off all the electricity, just the section of the house we're working on. That would be the kitchen. Up there, er, kitchen... Ha-ha. Boy, I shouldn't have labelled those in pencil, should I? They're all faded and everything. Look. Well kitchen's K. switches the fuse Yeah, that's the kitchen. There we go. shuts the fuse box again Alright, Hank the Handyman. C'mon, let's go. go back into the kitchen. Mark shuts the garage door behind him Cut to the kitchen. and Mark go over to the dishwasher Tim: We've gotta take off that access panel. takes it off Alright. looks inside Whoa! Look at all the wires in there! takes out his wire snippers Mark: Do you know what all those wires do? Tim: Yeah, of course. I wouldn't have taken it off if I didn't. Ground, we're looking for ground. Now red is all--, red... yellow, see, the sun is yellow, it heats the ground. That's how the name started. snips the yellow wire. There is a bang and a spark. The snippers fly backwards. Tim jumps up, his arm numb. Tim goes to the garage Was that card right? goes into the garage and screams. Mark goes over to the garage. Tim comes out again Ho. Shake it off. starts shaking his arm and dancing around. Mark joins in Aw! Phew! Mark: Are you alright, Dad? Tim: to laugh Yeah! winces I-I did that to teach you an important lesson. Mark: What's that, Dad? Tim: Well, when you work with electricity, it's a good idea to shut it all off. Now, follow me upstairs and I'll show you how to treat a severe electrical burn. go upstairs break Cut to the kitchen, later that day. the commercial break, Tim has just finished fitting the compressor. Mark is sitting at the table. The phone rings. Tim answers it Tim: Hello?... No, Jill's not here... I'll take a message, sure... Really... Yeah, I'll tell her. puts the phone back Mom didn't get the job. Mark: She didn't? Tim: No. goes over to Mark Listen, she's gonna really need us now. When she gets home, she's gonna feel real sad. So, why don't you go upstairs and wash up, cuz she just loves it when you're all clean. picks up the compressor box and takes it to the backyard Cut to the backyard. comes running in through the bushes Randy: Dad! Dad! Tim: Yeah Randy? is carrying a turtle shell. Tim enters with the compressor box. Randy goes over to him Randy: Look at this neat turtle shell. I found it down at the creek. takes the shell from him Tim: You didn't yank the turtle out of there, did you? Randy: No. Tim: If I go down to that creek and find some confused turtle swimming without a shell, I'm gonna -- Randy: -- Dad. takes the shell back from Tim I'm gonna go make it into a drum. goes inside. Tim shakes his head and takes the compressor box to the bins Tim: Wilson, that's the best part about being a boy, is collecting all that useless junk. Wilson: I wouldn't call it useless, Tim. The ancient Malaysians used the turtle shell as an aphrodisiac. Tim: Turtle shell? Wilson: Hmm. Tim: Wouldn't that hurt, putting it on! returns. Cut to the kitchen and Jill entering from the garage Jill: Tim! back to the backyard. Tim quickly takes off his toolbelt Tim: I'm out here, honey. hides his toolbelt in a bin Jill: inside Tim! runs over to the garden chairs to the living room. Jill puts her briefcase and purse down on the table Jill: Keep the boys off the phone, I think I'm gonna hear about that job. back to the backyard. Jill arrives Tim: Honey, actually I -- runs over to Tim Jill: -- I'm so excited. Oh, gosh. You wouldn't believe it. It was the best interview. Ever. kisses Tim Tim: Really, today? Jill: Oh yeah. I nailed it. There is no way on Earth that I am not gonna get this job. Tim: The Earth is such a big place. Jill: Laughing No, really, really. You should have seen me. I was so impressive. I looked this vice-president right in the eye and I said. Pause Is that grease on your hand? Tim: No. That's an electrical burn. Jill: Did you touch the dishwasher? Tim: about this Did I touch the dishwasher? Jill: You're a dead man! runs inside. Tim follows her. Wilson looks up at them Tim: Jill, hold on! Jill: What did you do? Show me what you did. Cut to the living room. and Tim enter. Jill goes over to the kitchen. Tim follows her Tim: Boy, are you cute when you're panicking. That big vein in your forehead just sticks out. opens the cupboard next to the dishwasher and sees the compressor Jill: Huuuh! What the hell is that? Tim: That is the power source to your new dishwasher. Jill: Take it out! Tim: No, no, no, no. Jill: No, take it out now! Tim: You don't like the fact that I improved the dishwasher. Remember that yoke that wouldn't come off the plate, this morning. picks up the plate and puts it in the dishwasher Watch this. switches on the dishwasher and it hums into life D'you hear that hum? Grunting Hoh! That's a Finley two-stage, five-horse, Blastmaster compressor. Air delivery systems, 18 cubic feet per square minute. That should say testosterone right on there! looks tense Cuz that, that is a man's dishwasher! back of the dishwasher explodes! Jill jumps back, a look of horror on her face. Tim winces. Jill turns to Tim, angry. Tim looks towards the stairs Hey, Mark, you didn't tighten that hex bolt like I asked you to! and Mark coming running over to the dishwasher Randy: Alright! runs over to them Tim: Stay away, stay back. Jill: Hey, hey, stay back. I don't want you to get hurt. There's broken stuff there. runs off Randy: I'm gonna tell Tommy. He's gotta -- Jill: -- no, no, don't use the phone! I'm waiting for a call about my job. Mark: Daddy already got that call. turns to look at Tim. Tim looks uncomfortable Sorry. You didn't get the job, Mom. Tim: Mark. points upstairs and Mark leaves. Jill shakes her head, sighing Jill: I didn't get the job? switches off the dishwasher Tim: Hmm. I-I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you. Then the dishwasher exploded. That wasn't it. dishwasher sparks again I am really, really sorry. You alright? Jill: I'll get the broom. goes to get the broom Tim: Don't you - you don't touch this. I will clean all this up. I'll get -- walks past with the broom, just missing Tim Hey! Look on the bright side, honey. It wasn't a full load! starts cleaning up Jill: I asked you not to touch the dishwasher but you didn't listen, did you? Fine. I am not gonna get angry. I mean, makes more work for me, but I don't mind. I like to work. It's just, y'know, too bad nobody'll hire me. Tim: You don't have to feel bad -- Jill: -- don't tell me how to feel. Tim: I'm just saying if it were me. When I was -- Jill: -- it's not you Tim. It's me. Tim: What I mean is, you don't have to work. pause Jill: You don't really want me to work. Do you? Tim: No, no, no, no. I make enough money for both of us -- Jill: -- no, this is not about money. This is, this is about me having a life outside of this house. My, my autonomy. Tim: Your autonomy? Jill: Yeah. Tim: How d'you spell that? Jill: Don't start. continues to clean up Tim: Sweetheart, what you've gotta do -- Jill: -- this is great! Now I've gotta take advice from a guy who prances around a TV studio, grunting like a baboon. Tim: What does that have to do with it? Jill: While Miss. Binford Tool Girl flashes her big headlights. Tim: Lisa? Jill: No. Al. Tim: What, what does Lisa have to do with this? She didn't take your job. She's gotta job. looks really annoyed and walks off What? dishwasher sparks again and Tim jumps out of the way Cut to the backyard. is a knife stuck in the back door frame. Tim arrives and removes the knife Tim: What a mess. is barbecuing Wilson: Hi Tim! Tim: Hi Wilson. Boy does that smell good. Baby back ribs? Wilson: No, no, no. Squirrel. I tell you Tim. This is what it's all about. Catch of the day cooking. Sun setting. Men standing around the campfire, telling stories. sits on the back porch Tim: Mind if I tell you a story, Wilson? Wilson: Campfire's lit, good neighbor. Tim: Jill doesn't get the job she wants, I tell her not to feel bad, she gets angry. Wilson: Hm-hm-hm-hm. Hm-hm. Tim: Alright. So then I tell her what she should do, she jumps all over me. And then walks away. Wilson: Sounds like you were having an asymmetrical conversation. Tim: Asymmetrical? Wilson: Hm. Tim: How d'you spell that? Wilson: Let's just say one-sided. You see Tim, by nature, men are problem solvers but Jill didn't want you to solve her problem. comes over to the fence Tim: She didn't? Wilson: Oh, no, no. She just wanted you to listen while she shared her feelings. Tim: Just stand there and listen? W-wouldn't, wouldn't that be like not doing anything? Wilson: Sometimes the best thing you can do, Tim, is nothing. Tim: Grunting Oh. Jill got mad at me because I didn't listen to her! Wilson: No, I think she got mad at you because you blew up the damn dishwasher. Cut to the "Tool Time" set, the next day. pre-closing credits scene at the end shows Tim sanding a table top. Tim stops and takes off his goggles Tim: People often ask me, they say, Tim, why is your show so darn popular? I'll tell you what I think. I think that working with your hands puts you in touch with something primitive, almost "adavistic." It's almost like reclaiming the male spirit, if you will. I think you know where I'm headed with this one. goes over to the bench I'm talking about masculinism. A flat out, big pectoral, look at my deltoids, hairy-chested celebration of men. Grunting Uh-uh-uh-uh! Cut to Tim on the TV screen. Tim: the TV But, this wouldn't be anti-female. No, that's all wrong if you think that. Just like this sander. picks up the sander It vibrates in harmony with the grain of the wood. back to the living room. Jill is watching the show Tim: the TV We men should learn how to vibrate in harmony with our wives. So if you, comes over to Jill if you have an occasion, have a disagreement is wearing washing up gloves with your wife, you should be man enough to not be asymmetrical. Because that would be one-sided. Which would, you should be man enough to, to look at her and say I'm sorry, Jill. Or Betty, or Ruth, or whatever her name would be. Anyway, let's finish sanding that table. continues sanding the table Jill: What you said on the show today was really sweet, Tim. Tim: I don't know whether you noticed, but your name is Jill and I used the name Jill. Maybe you caught the hidden double meaning. Jill: It was subtle, dear, but I did grasp it. sits on the couch next to her Tim: Am I forgiven? Jill: Yeah, forgiven. kiss Tim: the TV And that's it for me. Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor. "Tool Time" theme music plays I'll finish up today with today's household tip. A very important one it is, as all of our tips are, remember folks, always, and I do mean always, label that fuse box in ink! Grunts Uh! See you. CREDITS Cut to the living room, later. Tim: Y'know Jill, I still think you're making a big mistake not letting me install that dishwasher. Jill: I have other plans for you. leads Tim towards the garage Tim: You do? Jill: Yeah, when was the, uh, last time that we spent any, uh, serious time together in a back seat of a car? Tim: When Brad threw up that pizza! laughs Jill: No, no, no, really. You apologized to me, I think I should apologize to you. Tim: Really? Jill: Yeah, I really want to do it right. Tim: Yeah? Jill: Uh-huh. goes into the garage Tim: Back seat. Garage. takes off his shirt and goes into the garage Just like our honeymoon? Jill: C'mon. pants are thrown out. Jill comes back into the kitchen and picks up his pants Here. Let me get that. And that. shuts and locks the garage door! Cut to the kitchen, later that day. is with a handyman Phil: This Handsaver Lady Soft-touch is one of our most popular models. appears at the back door wearing nothing but his toolbelt with some rags hanging from it. Tim knocks on the door Tim: Hey! Let me in! Phil: Hey lady, there's a crazy man in your backyard. tries another door Phil: Is that the guy with the tool show on TV? Tim: Hey! Let me in! waves at Tim Stop waving at me! Her! Get her! Phil: What's he doing now? is reading the dishwasher manuel Jill: I think he's trying to reclaim his male spirit. knocks on the door again. Jill smiles at him THE END Category:Scripts